ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions (Season 3)
Created Session 2 (week 3) of Season 3.They are a way for Players to show their allegiance and get bonus gold from faction related bosses and dungeons. Factions allow players to tell their story of how they want to defeat Istraza. 'Non-Player Factions' The Black Dragon's Harbingers "For the coming darkness" Evil stalks the edges of Digiland. In all four corners of the world, dark creatures have begun to emerge from the shadows, and the defenders of goodness and purity have begun to fall silent. A foreboding pall has fallen over the dreams of all Digilanders, and the darkness has a source: a great mountain standing in the middle of the world, shunned for hundreds of years, has begun to show signs of life. There are whispers that the shadow dragon Istraza might awaken from her dreams, and return to destroy all that is good and right in the world. Such rumors are baseless, and yet...the fear grows still... Walkers of Shadow "Secrets are better kept that way" (Non-Player Faction) Everyone has their secrets. Every city has an underside. Every coin has a second face; a face seen at the sun's setting, a face seen out of the corner of the eye. Digilandia is no exception. 'Ninja Pirates' "Ours is the snake that eats its own tail. We are Ouroboros. We will war forever." (Non-Player Faction) Off the coast of Digilandia there is a pair of islands. Each harbors hundreds of the greatest warriors known to mankind: the shadows and barbarians, the silent and the screaming. Their dichotomy is endless, and thus their conflict is eternal. War will never cease between the Ninjas and the Pirates, but in the face of annihilation, perhaps an accord of sorts could be reached... 'Player Factions' 'The Imperial Service' "For the Glory of the Empire, and Rightful King!" Home Country: Albion (west) What was once a small kingdom on the western coast of Digilandia has become a sprawling Empire, proud and strong. Their technology is unmatched among their neighbors, and they have begun a campaign of expansion across Digilandia, to spread glory and civilization to the four corners of the world. In their homeland they enjoy the benefits of a culture that is advanced, with a standard of living that cannot be found elsewhere in the world. There is more to the Empire than luxury, of course; in the factories and workshops, brilliant minds toil to build incredible creations, powered by steam and clockwork, to serve the Empire and its people. Soldiers of Clockwork walk the guard the streets and markets, and huge vehicles of magic and steam drive cargos of citizens to all the corners of the Empire. They would bring their glowing light of wisdom to all the world, if they could, and their glorious armies and missionaries are attempting just that in every country of Digilandia. Their efforts have been stymied, however. The very man that brought the Empire its glorious Clockwork technology has now also begun to subvert it, and had wormed his way into the good graces of most of the nobility. His plots have paralyzed the military, and spread paranoia and corruption among the many loyal servants of the Crown. Many begin to suspect he will soon make a play for the throne, and may not ask for the good King Halster's surrender when the time comes... Nemesis Faction: The Gilded Conspiracy Main Boss: Baron von Steigerwald 'The Wardens' "We are the sword that stands against the darkness." Home Country: The Plague Lands (south) The lands of the south shifts rapidly between craggy hills and fetid swamps, and the few people who chose to live there exist on a razor's edge. Danger stalks the night, and every southerner must be able to fight for their lives if they expect to keep them. This rough existence has left the people of the south strong and capable, ready and willing to bring battle to the forces of evil; for every day is a battle, and they are the only ones that truly understand the darkness enough to fight it. Those who swear themselves to a life fighting against evil have banded together, and they call themselves the Wardens. However, the coming darkness has sensed in the Wardens a true threat, and has begun to muster forces against them. From deep in the Blackwood Swamp come rumors of necromantic monsters, and entire villages disappearing into the bogs. The land itself has begun to rot and die, and the monsters and animals native to the south have begun to vanish. Something foul is rising against the Wardens, and it will take everything they have to even survive, let alone defeat, what is coming for them... Nemesis Faction: The Plaguelands Main Boss: Malkah, The Swamp Lord Valhalla's Chosen "We submit to none, and we will fight for our freedom until our final breath!" Home Country: The Northern Wastes (north) In the north lies a harsh tundra, ringed by high mountains and stormy waters. In this cold wasteland lives a thriving warrior people, who have brought the art of war to its peak. The conflicts here are perpetual: they fight dangerous beasts, foreign invaders, and each other with a zeal that is unmatched by any other people in Digilandia. There is a cause for it, of course. Long ago, the people of the North are said to have defeated a vast army of frozen demons, locking them away under the earth for millennia. That army, though reduced and defeated, was said to rest below the ice, waiting for the day the greatest among them, the Koil serpent, could release them from their prison. In anticipation for that day, the people of the North have made it their mission to prepare for the demon's return, and have done all in their power to become the greatest warriors and commanders the world has ever seen. Those committed to this cause call themselves Valhalla's Chosen. Now, the Chosen find themselves living out their darkest fears. The coming darkness has awoken the Koil, and it has released the ice demons back upon the world. Valhalla's Chosen are preparing to fight the last, greatest battle of their lives, but many wonder if it is a battle that can even be won... Nemesis Faction: The Ancient Curse Main Boss: The Koil The Arcanists "Give me a lever long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world." Home Country: The Arcane Scar East of the Black Mountain lies a blasted realm, filled with chaos and destruction. Much of the land has been burned to ash, and firestorms roll across the vast crevices and rifts in the earth. In the center of this desolate land lies a single imperious tower, looming tall over the landscape. In this tower resides the Arcanists. The Arcanists were founded based on three beliefs: first, that a great enemy, a danger to all life in Digilandia, existed, and would soon come to rise. Second: while we could delay it, preventing such an event forever is impossible. But, third, though the being will, someday, awaken...if we are ready, if we are careful, and if we have the right tools when it wakes...such an entity could be killed. Permanently. This belief has driven the Arcanists to commit everything they have to the study of evil and magic. They impose few limitations on their research, leading some to believe their assertions of good intent are nothing but a cover to excuse acts nearly as dark as those they claim to oppose. Nevertheless, as much as the rest of the world does not trust them, the Arcanists may yet be the only source of a real weapon against the coming darkness...if they don't destroy themselves and the rest of us first... Nemesis Faction: Monsters of the Scar Main Boss: The Chaos Beast